


mornings after the war

by aracya (lesbirb)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, So fluff it's disgusting, dolts and bolts - Freeform, frosen steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbirb/pseuds/aracya
Summary: Penny loves mornings. She loves the tranquility of it, the way that everything somehow feels softer - like the glow of the sun bathing the bed and the chirping of birds on the tree just outside of the window. But above it all, she loves waking up next to Ruby and Weiss.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	mornings after the war

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am once again avoiding all of my other wips to write something for this ship! ＼(＾▽＾)／ I just couldn't get this idea off my head, and since it was a short one, I just went ahead and wrote it xP Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy it and please tell me if you see any spelling mistake!

Penny’s eyes fluttered open as she slowly regained consciousness, her sensors going back to their default configurations and picking up on the many things around her: the soft chirp of birds on the outside, the warmth of the sun's rays that entered their room through the window and the best thing that always greeted the woman in the mornings - the sight of her two wives laying with her on bed, still peacefully sleeping.

It was for that vision that Penny would always wake up first. She just loved those minutes that she had to simply let herself drown in the moment, indulging in the tenderness and warmth of sharing a bed with the loves of her life. She would always just melt as she looked at Ruby, on her stomach at her right side, her hand where Penny’s core was, and at Weiss curled on the other side, her own hand laying on top of Ruby’s.

(It helped Ruby when she would have a nightmare - she would wake up and be instantly comforted by the feeling of Penny’s core thrumming on her palm and the warmth and weight of Weiss’ hand above her own. She would know, then, that they were all alive and well)

So, she couldn’t help but stare affectionately at her wives, her eyes tracing their faces and bodies almost reverently. And no matter how many times she had done this, and how she already had their apparences imprinted on her brain, she could always get lost again in her admiration - lost on Ruby, on her short ruffled hair and tanned muscles filled with scars, yet so so gentle, and lost on Weiss, on her long white hair and white smooth skin, looking like she was painted with watercolors and the softest of the brushes. 

Oh, she could spend a lifetime just mapping every single thing that she loves about them (everything, really, from their toes to the tips of their hair) and she would be content. Which, technically, was her plan! She had chosen to give her future, her love, herself to Ruby and Weiss, and she would do it again in a heartbeat, for it was completely worth it.

And how could it not be, when they had given her such happiness, such affection that filled her entire being with warmth and that made her life so much better? How could she not cherish every single minute she had by their side when they all were sources of pure delight - be it listening to Ruby’s rambles about the newest hot weapon that she had seen, or walking their dog with Weiss, happily greeting the neighbors on the way?

And- ah, how could she not just fall in love with them all over again, when Ruby would wake up like she did now, blinking sleepily at Penny with the most tender smile on her face? 

“Mornin’, firefly”, the silver-eyed woman said, making sure to whisper as to not disturb her other wife. 

“Good morning, my strawberry”, Penny answered with a quiet giggle, keeping her voice as low as Ruby’s, “did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, no nightmares for once. Guess that’s what having two beautiful girls to keep you safe do to you.”

Penny couldn’t help but giggle again, causing a bigger smile to appear on Ruby’s face as she looked extremely pleased with herself for achieving it. Then, following on her traditional routine in the mornings, Ruby propped up on her elbows, nuzzling her nose against Penny’s before kissing her slowly, relishing on the love she could feel coming from her wife. When they parted, it was to the low sounds of their other wife waking up - the white-haired woman stretched a little, groaning and opening her eyes to stare at the other two. 

"Good morning", Weiss' voice came out adorably sleepy, her face settling in a small smile. She wiggled herself even closer to Penny, pressing her lips on the other woman's as she always did in the mornings - leisurely and with softness, as if she was drinking on her love and enjoying it as slowly as she could. Then, she pulled away, turning to Ruby (who watched with affection shining in her eyes) and did the same to her. 

With her own little morning routine done, Weiss settled her head on Penny's chest, her hand still clinging to Ruby's and with her thumb caressing it. “What time is it? You two didn’t let me sleep in again right?”

“No, we just woke up too!”

“And it is…”, Penny paused a second, checking her internal clock, “still below 6!”

“Oh good, then we can start the day early for once.”

“Weeiss~!”, Ruby whined, “It’s Saturday! Why not stay in bed for just a little more?”

“Because we have to get everything ready until lunch. Or did you forget that your dad is coming?”

“Still! You had his approval for years now! You don’t need to overdo it!” 

“I believe wife Ruby raises a good point, wife Weiss”, oh Penny absolutely loved to say that - Ruby and Weiss were her wives! She would never get tired of that... - and she couldn’t help the smile on her face at her own words. Although, judging by Weiss’ smile widening, it was clear she wasn’t the only one. “You- We can indulge a little. We will have more than enough time, especially when we work together!”

“I-”, Weiss bit her lip, looking away. She was clearly struggling with a choice, but Penny knew that her mind had been made the moment both she and Ruby had voiced their opinion. The three of them knew how hopeless the white-haired woman was - completely incapable of saying no to her wives. Which was only confirmed when she sighed, her gaze returning to her two dolts. 

“Alright, fine. Hey! Don’t you two dare to look so smug!”, she huffed at the knowing expression on their faces, “Gods, I hate you both.”

“Nooooo, you love us~”, Ruby said with a singing voice, “You even married us!”

“I absolutely do not. I only married you two so I didn’t have to spend money on two oversized plushies to cuddle at night.” 

Ruby gasped dramatically, dropping her head on Penny’s shoulder. “No! It can’t be! You are the only one left for me then, Penny…” 

“Actually, I just married you for your good looks!”

“No… Not you too! I can’t believe I was tricked like this…” 

Laughing at Ruby’s dramatic antics, Penny’s grin softened as she watched her and Weiss' quiet banter. Sometimes she couldn’t really believe how lucky she was, or how she was here, right now, with the people she cared the most about, safe and happy. Ah, it seemed like it was both yesterday and thousand years ago, when she had stood with them side by side against an enemy that seemed impossible to defeat at the time. Yet, here they are.

Closing her eyes, the ginger let her wives’ voice fill the silence of the room as she tightened her hold on them, delighted to hear a content hum from Weiss and a soft giggle from Ruby as she did so. Oh, she loved mornings. But really, she just loved anything that involved her two favorite women.


End file.
